1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing component, for example a housing which accommodates electronics, such as a transmission control, having a plurality of feedthroughs and a flatness zone. It moreover relates to a method to produce a housing component, for example for a housing which accommodates electronics, such as a transmission control as well as a transmission control with circuit substrate and a housing component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Housings for electronic components, in particular control components, such as control components which are used for a transmission control generally include a housing component with a plurality of feedthroughs in order to guide wires from outside the control, for example from sensors, to the controls accommodated in the housing.
In order to cool the electronic components the current state of the art provides that the electronic components are disposed against the inside of the housing component. Due to uneven surfaces, in particular after a heat treatment during sealing, for example of feedthroughs, the dissipated heat from the electronics accommodated in the housing can only be removed with difficulty.
What is needed in the art is to overcome the disadvantages of the current state of the art. In particular, a housing component should be specified which allows the heat from an electronic component which is enclosed in the housing to be removed reliably and as effectively as possible.